pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
William Hope Hodgson bibliography
This William Hope Hodgson bibliography is meant as a listing of all the published books, stories, and poems written by English writer William Hope Hodgson (1877-1918). Hodgson's literary estate Hodgson's widow, Bessie, worked to keep his books in print and to publish works he was not able to get published during his lifetime. This work included two books of poetry. After Bessie Hodgson died in 1943, Hodgson's sister Lissie took over his literary estate. While the first six Carnacki stories were collected during Hodgson's lifetime, "The Haunted Jarvee" appeared posthumously in 1929, and two more Carnacki stories, "The Find" and "The Hog," were not published until 1947 by August Derleth. Some critics suspected that Derleth might actually be the author of these two stories, but that theory has been discounted. One Captain Gault story, "The Plans of the Reefing Bi-Plane," was not published until 1996, when it was included in the short story collection Terrors of the Sea. Some of Hodgson's poems were first published in 2005, when they appeared in The Lost Poetry of William Hope Hodgson. A number of other Hodgson works are reprinted for the first time since their original publication in the five-volume Collected Fiction of William Hope Hodgson series published by Night Shade Books. Copyright protection has now expired on most of Hodgson's work, with the exception of some of the works published posthumously, including many of his poems. Order of writing versus order of publication Sam Gafford, in his essay "Writing Backwards: The Novels of William Hope Hodgson" has suggested that Hodgson's four major novels may have been published in roughly the reverse order of their writing. If this is true, then The Night Land was Hodgson's first novel, in which he poured out his imagination at its most unbridled, and not his last. Gafford writes: This concern over the order of composition of the novels may seem of little importance until we consider the implications toward Hodgson's work overall. .. in effect, Hodgson moved away from TNL’s quasi-science fiction scenario (which contained an astounding number of original conceptions) and toward BoGC’s more basic adventure slant. If we accept Gafford's thesis, then Hodgson actually wrote The Boats of the "Glen Carrig" last, and it benefits from the modernization of style to the point where it is Hodgson's most accessible novel: When he finishes the group with BoGC, Hodgson has managed to rid himself of these affectations of style and produces a book written in a flat but serviceable tone. With each book, Hodgson learns better control of language and more writing savvy and eventually begins to develop his own voice. But despite the excessively archaic prose style, which does make them less approachable, it is actually Hodgson's earlier works that are considered masterpieces today. And as Gafford says: ...we can only wonder what wonderfully imaginative excesses like The Night Land may have been lost because of an unappreciative public. Publications Poetry * The Calling of the Sea. London: Selwyn & Blount, 1920. * The Voice of the Ocean (long poem. London: Selwyn & Blount, 1921. * Poems of the Sea. London: Ferret, 1977. * The Lost Poetry of William Hope Hodgson (edited by Jane Frank). Hornsea, UK: PS Publishing / Leyburn, UK: Tartarus Press, 2005. Novels *''The Boats of the "Glen Carrig". London: Chapman & Hall, 1907; London: Holden & Hardingham, 1920; Westport, CT: Hyperion Press, 1976. *The House on the Borderland. London: Chapman & Hall, 1908. *The Ghost Pirates'' (1909) *''The Night Land: A love tale. London: Eveleigh Nash, 1912 **(edited by Lin Carter). (2 volumes), New York: Ballantine, 1972. **abridged as ''The Dream of X. London, 1912. **(edited by Stephen D. Fabian). West Kingston, RI: Donald M. Grant, 1977. *''Captain Dang'' (unfinished novel) *''The House on the Borderland, and other novels''. Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1946. Short fiction *''Carnacki, the Ghost-Finder. London: Holden & Haringham, 1910; London: Eveleigh Nash, 1913 **printed in U.S. as ''Carnacki, the Ghost Finder, and a poem. New York: Paul L. Douglas, 1910 **revised & expanded edition, 1947. *''Men of the Deep Waters. London: Eveleigh Nash, 1914. *''The Luck of the Strong. London: Eveleigh Nash, 1916. *''Captain Gault: Being the exceedingly private log of a sea-captain. London: Eveleigh Nash, 1917; New York: R.M. McBride, 1918. *''Deep Waters (edited by August Derleth). Sauk City, WI: Arkham House, 1967. *''Out of the Storm: Uncollected fantasies'' (edited by Sam Moskowitz). West Kingston, RI: D.M. Grant, 1975. *''The Haunted Pampero: Uncollected fantasies and mysteries'' (edited by Sam Moskowitz). Hampton Falls, NH: Donald M. Grant, 1991. *''Demons of the Sea'' (edited by Sam Gafford). West Warwick, RI: Necronomicon Press, 1992. *''At Sea: Four previously uncollected adventures'' (edited by Sam Gafford). West Warwick, RI: Necronomicon Press, 1993. *''Terrors of the Sea: Unpublished fantasies'' (edited by Sam Moskowitz). Hampton Falls, NH: Donald M. Grant, 1996. *''Adrift on the Haunted Seas: The best short stories'' (edited by Douglas A. Anderson). Cold Springs Harbor, NY: Cold Springs Press, 2005. *''Horrors from Haunted Seas: Weird oceanic tales''. London: Creations Oneiros, 2012. Collected editions *''The Collected Fiction of William Hope Hodginson''. (5 volumes), San Francisco: Night Shade Books, 2003-2005 ** Volume I: The Boats of the 'Glen Carrig', and other nautical adventures (edited by Douglas A. Anderson). 2003. ISBN 1-892389-39-8 **''Volume II: The House on the Borderland, and other mysterious places'' (edited by Jeremy Lassen). 2004.) ISBN 1-892389-40-1 *''Volume III: The Ghost Pirates, and other revenants of the sea'' (edited by Jeremy Lassen). 2005. ISBN 1-892389-41-X **''Volume IV: The Night Land, and other perilous romances'' (edited by Jeremy Lassen). 2005. ISBN 1-892389-42-8 **''Volume V: The Dream of X, and other fantastic visions'' (edited by Jeremy Lassen). 2009. ISBN 1-892389-43-6 * The Wandering Soul: Glimpses of a life: A compendium of rare and unpublished works (edited by Jane Frank). Hornsea, UK: PS Publishing / Leyburn, UK: Tartarus Press, 2005. *''The Ghost Pirates, and others: The best of William Hope Hodgson''. San Francisco: Night Shade Books, 2012. *''William Hope Hodgson'' (edited by S.T. Joshi). Lakewood, CO: Centipede Press, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:William Hope Hodgson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 28, 2015. Short stories Sargasso Sea stories *"From the Tideless Sea Part One" (first published in 1906 in Monthly Story Magazine) *[[William Hope Hodgson's Sargasso Sea Stories#"From the Tideless Sea Part Two: Further News of the Homebird"|"From the Tideless Sea Part Two: Further News of the Homebird"]] (first published in 1907 in Blue Book Magazine) *"The Mystery of the Derelict" (first published in 1907 in Story-teller) *"The Thing in the Weeds" (first published in 1912 in Story-teller) *[[William Hope Hodgson's Sargasso Sea Stories#"The Finding of the Graiken"|"The Finding of the Graiken"]] (first published in 1913 in The Red Magazine) *"The Call in the Dawn" (first published as "The Voice in the Dawn" in 1920 in Premier Magazine) Carnacki stories *"The Thing Invisible" (first published in 1912 in The New Magazine) *"The Gateway of the Monster" (first published in 1910 in The Idler) *"The House Among the Laurels" (first published in 1910 in The Idler) *"The Whistling Room" (first published in 1910 in The Idler) *"The Searcher of the End House" (first published in 1910 in The Idler) *"The Horse of the Invisible" (first published in 1910 in The Idler) *[[Carnacki#"The Haunted Jarvee"|"The Haunted Jarvee"]] (first published in 1929 in The Premier Magazine) *"The Find" (first published in 1947 as part of the Carnacki the Ghost Finder collection) *"The Hog" (first published in 1947 in Weird Tales) Captain Jat stories *"The Island of the Ud" (first published in 1912 in The Red Magazine) *"The Adventure of the Headland" (first published in 1912 in The Red Magazine) Captain Gault stories *"Contraband of War" (first published in 1914 in London Magazine) *"The Diamond Spy" (first published in 1914 in London Magazine) *"The Red Herring" (first published in 1914 in London Magazine) *"The Case of the Chinese Curio Dealer" (first published in 1914 in London Magazine) *"The Drum of Saccharine" (first published in 1914 in London Magazine) *"From Information Received" (first published in 1914 in London Magazine) *"The German Spy" (first published in 1915 in London Magazine) *"The Problem of the Pearls" (first published in 1915 in London Magazine) *"The Painted Lady" (first published in 1915 in London Magazine) *"The Adventure of the Garter" (first published in 1916 in London Magazine) *"My Lady's Jewels" (first published in 1916 in London Magazine) *"Trading with the Enemy" (first published in 1916 in London Magazine) *"The Plans of the Reefing Bi-Plane" (not published until its inclusion in Terrors of the Sea in 1996) D.C.O. Cargunka stories *"The Bells of the Laughing Sally" (first published in 1914 in The Red Magazine) *"The Adventure with the Claim Jumpers" (first published in 1915 in The Red Magazine) Miscellaneous stories Note: the following list of stories is based on the 5-volume Collected Fiction of William Hope Hodgson published by Night Shade Books to be completed in late 2006. *"The Goddess of Death" (Hodgson's first published story, which appeared in 1904 in Royal Magazine) *"Terror of the Water-Tank" (first published in 1907 in The Blue Book) *"Bullion" (first published in 1911 in Everybody's Weekly) *"The Mystery of the Water-Logged Ship" (first published in 1911 in Grand Magazine) *[[List of stories by William Hope Hodgson#"The Ghosts of the Glen Doon"|"The Ghosts of the Glen Doon"]] (first published in 1911 in The Red Magazine) *"Mr. Jock Danplank" (first published in 1912 in The Red Magazine) *"The Mystery of Captain Chappel" (first published in 1917 in The Red Magazine) *"The Home-Coming of Captain Dan" (first published in 1918 in The Red Magazine) *"Merciful Plunder" (first published in 1925 in Argosy-Allstory Weekly) *[[List of stories by William Hope Hodgson#"The Haunting of the Lady Shannon"|"The Haunting of the Lady Shannon"]] (first published in 1975 in the collection Out of the Storm) *"The Heathen's Revenge" (first published in 1988 in a chapbook as "The Way of the Heathen") *"A Tropical Horror" (first published in 1905) *"The Voice in the Night" (first published in 1907) *"The Derelict" (first published in 1912) *"Eloi Eloi Lama Sabachthani" (first published as "The Baumoff Explosive" in 1919) *"The Shamraken Homeward-Bounder" *"Out of the Storm" *"The Albatross" *"The 'Prentices' Mutiny" *"The Island of the Crossbones" *"The Stone Ship" *"The Regeneration of Captain Bully Keller" *"The Mystery of Missing Ships" *"We Two and Bully Dunkan" *"The Haunted Pampero" *"The Real Thing: 'S.O.S.'" *"Jack Grey, Second Mate" *"The Smugglers" *"In the Wailing Gully" *"The Girl with the Grey Eyes" *"Kind, Kind and Gentle Is She" *"A Timely Escape" *"The Homecoming of Captain Dan" *"On the Bridge" *"Through the Vortex of a Cyclone" *"A Fight with a Submarine" *"In the Danger Zone" *"Old Golly" *"Demons of the Sea" *"The Wild Man of the Sea" *"The Habitants of Middle Islet" *"The Riven Night" *"The Heaving of the Log" *"The Sharks of the St. Elmo" *"Sailormen" *"By the Lee" *"The Captain of the Onion Boat" *"The Sea-Horses" *"The Valley of Lost Children" *"Date 1965: Modern Warfare" *"My House Shall Be Called the House of Prayer" *"Judge Barclay's Wife" *"How the Honorable Billy Darrell Raided the Wind" *"The Friendship of Monsieur Jeynois" *"The Inn of the Black Crow" *"What Happened in the Thunderbolt" *"How Sir Jerrold Treyn Dealt with the Dutch in Caunston Cove" *"Jem Binney and the Safe at Lockwood Hall" *"Diamond Cut Diamond with a Vengeance" *"The Room of Fear" *"The Promise" Poems *"Amanda Panda" *"Beyond the Dawning" *"Billy Ben" *"Bring Out Your Dead" *"The Calling of the Sea" *"Down the Long Coasts" *"Eight Bells" *"Grey Seas are Dreaming of My Death" *"The Hell! Oo! Chaunty" (appears in The Ghost Pirates) *"I Come Again" *"I Have Borne My Lord a Son" *"Listening" *"Little Garments" *"Lost" *"Madre Mia" (appears as the dedication in The Boats of the "Glen Carrig") *"Mimosa" *"The Morning Lands" *"My Babe, My Babe" *"Nevermore" *"The Night Wind" *"O Parent Sea" *"The Pirates" *"The Place of Storms" *"Rest" *"The Ship" *"The Sobbing of the Freshwater" (first published in 1912 in London Magazine) *"The Song of the Great Bull Whale" (first published in 1912 in Grand Magazine) *"Song of the Ship" *"Speak Well of the Dead" *"Storm" *"Thou Living Sea" *"To My Father" *"The Voice of the Ocean" *"Shoon of the Dead" (appears in The House on the Borderland) *"Who Make Their Bed in Deep Waters" References *Benjamin Szumskyj. "Outer Monstrosities: William Hope Hodgson's 'The Hog'". Wormwood 12 (2009). *Sam Gafford. Hodgson: A Collection of Essays. Warren, RI: Ulthar Press, 2013. *Massimo Berrutti, S.T. Joshi and Sam Gafford (eds). William Hope Hodgson: Voices from the Borderland: Seven Decades of Criticism on the Master of Cosmic Horror. NY: Hippocampus Press, 2014. Notes External links * * Online editions at The University of Adelaide Library * [http://www.forgottenfutures.com/game/ff4/ Carnacki the Ghost Finder with its original illustrations] * [https://archive.org/details/captaingaultbei00hodggoog Captain Gault; being the exceedingly private log of a sea-captain (1918)] at Archive.org * Bibliography